


Nautilus Tales of Emily Duran and the Fall of Andhaka

by Simetra



Series: The Nautilus Tales [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Long, Magic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simetra/pseuds/Simetra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Duran just turned 16 during the mages's Harvest moon period. Now as a future mage, Emily and seven others are able to gain new magical prose. Their life is change when a powerful Demon named Andhaka kidnaps Emily's father along with the followed by the mysterious disappearance of her mother. Emily goes on an adventure with Delilah Jones, Unbrewien Aen, Vilkas Noapte, Farkas Noapte, Taemin Park, and Hansel Farlen to find Mr. Duran and answer a question. What happened to the Keepers of Armada?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys! This story is an original work that I hope you enjoy. This follows a girl named Emily Duran. I am hope to write many tales for each of the children. I hope you enjoy!

For a few moments Emily was nervous and beginning to fear the future she would have before her. “Look at you. You are attending your first ceremony.” Mrs. Duran said as she led Emily to the living room of their stable home. “You are finally at that special age of sixteen Emily. O how the time has flown by.” She continued. Florence Song Terrae Duran was proud of her daughter. Her copper kissed hair blew as they speed to the living room. Her green/grey eyes moved to the little closet next to the ottoman. “Are you ready my child?” she asked. Emily looked her mother in the eye. “Yes.” 

Emily shared the features of her parents. She was average height like her mother; shy from 5’9. Unlike her mother, she had a permanent dark green set of eyes. Her hair, a chocolate curry red, was at medium length. She got the color due to her father’s dark brown hair color. She was skinny with a normal build. She was a quiet pretty girl. Mrs. Duran opened the closet and they walked in. Emily had turned sixteen During the fall and it was the last day of the Harvest Moon. Emily wasn’t a normal child. Emily was a mage. Not just any mage, she was a mage of the Duran line and a future Keeper. The Keepers of Armada were a group of twelve powerful male and female mages. Lead by some force that would lead them to protect the world of the supernatural. 

It was dark and Emily turned when she heard the door slam shut. The once small closet room began to brighten and expand. What was once the shelves that contained some spices and a broom changed into a white hall with a gold floor. Mrs. Duran held her daughters hand and they began to walk. “What was it like when you were sixteen, mom?” Emily asked. “It was quite frightening then beautiful. There is nothing to worry about Emily, I’ll be there.” She answered. Suddenly the hall revealed an open room. The room was shaped as a circle with a glass dome ceiling. There was light shining through. Emily began to think about the moon that had shown through her bedroom window when she remembered were she was. The Garden of Armada was a light dimension that never received night. Emily looked at the floor that changed from shinning gold to beautiful blades of green grass. The room was a beautiful as her parents described it. “Florence you seemed to have beaten me and everybody else here” a man’s voice said. “I’m sorry but I’m quite excited for Emily” she said while rubbing her child’s arm ferociously. “Awe this pretty girl must be little Ms. Duran. My name is Edgar Fulgur Educis Smith.” He said. You bowed in fearsome awe.


	2. Meetings

Edgar Fulgur Educis Smith was the Head Chief council member of the Keepers of Armada. Edgar was the bringer of lightning like his middle name announced. The keepers each held a special occupation for tending the garden and protecting the light of the world. Today, six of the twelve council members would be present for ceremony. Emily’s mother was one of the members. Song Terrae was Latin for Earth’s Song and like Mr. Smith and every other mage, Florence’s middle name was given to her when she turned sixteen. Not only that, Mrs. Duran was one of the head members of the council. She represented the earth. 

The company of three turned to a company of five when two females walked in. “I see the beautiful Andreya Jones has entered followed by her daughter Delilah.” Mr. Smith said as Mrs. Duran greeted Mrs. Jones. Andreya Doctrina Jones was the council member of teaching. She was of a carob color. Unlike her daughter, she was tall and slender. Her hair was a large dark afro. Her lips were a voluptuous peralique shape. She had beautiful gold eyes and an hourglass figure. None the less she was beautiful. Delilah was of a dark Hazelnut color. Her hair was long, black, falling to her lower back that were placed in braids. Her eyes were dark brown. She was 5’9 just like Emily but was shaped as a pear with a beautiful full face and voluminous lips. “Honey if you would believe the traffic going home. If I could fly home I would but Manhattan has too many eyes.” Mrs. Jones said with a sigh of relief. “This must be Emily. Emily this is Delilah. Delilah go and introduce yourself. “Sup, I hear that the English countryside is beautiful.” Delilah responded. “Yeah but I hear Manhattan is as large as life.” Emily replied. 

The room of five became the room of twelve when a group of men entered. “And Hansel grabbed the beast and held it long enough for me to rip its head off!” a deep and powerful voice boomed. He was a large man with long and large sunset orange hair that fell behind legs. He had a matching braided beard that rested on his chest. His build was bulky and he was at least 6’0. He had the posture of a leader returning from battle and large brown. “That was a fun event.” Said a less but still deep voice. The boy looked just like his father. He had an oval body shape. Bulky and at least 5’10 and had the form of a warrior. He had shorter orange hair and dark brown eyes held in a round almond shape. Hansel’s father, Jarvis Monte Movens Primum Farlen were Scottish but came back from a trip to Romania. Mr. Farlen was the counsel member of strength and on that note, the literal muscle. 

“That’s what happened. Well like your son mine have acquired their gifts as well. My sons have recently learned to take the wolf forms. It was long, strenuous, and terrible to look at but they finally acquired the spirit of their names.” A smooth but deep voice said. The man belonging to the voice was Lupin Dux Hunt Noapte was the keeper member of game. He had long jet black hair that fell to the middle of his back a short handle bar moustache connected to a chin strap. He was 6’2 and accompanied by two identical boys named Vilkas and Farkas. “It was painful.” Farkas said with a smooth tone. Farkas was slender and held a triangular body shape. “And we ran for ten miles before you caught us. Vilkas added. Vilkas was the same as his brother with hair medium hair of jet black while Farkas styled a shorter hair style. Their eyes were round and a shade of light blue. They were at least 6’1 and held the posture of fighters. Vilkas had a smile of mischief while Farkas held a more mysterious look. “What about Taemin Mr. Park.” Vilkas asked a man that followed them. He had chocolate curry, medium hair that was placed in a ponytail. He was 6’0 and held an honorable and serious composure. “Taemin has mastered the dancing swords technique just two days before.” Mr. Park said. Seung-ho Custos Allocutus Park was the council member of honoring oaths, deals, and promises alike and he was one of the head members of the council. A tall, slender and thin, boy followed Mr. Park. He was 5’11 and had the same but short chocolate curry hair. His eyes were childish and round with beady brown eyes. He had a soft smile that gave a warm feeling. “Gained a lot of scars, but it was worth it.” Taemin stated with a relieved expression. “Well aren’t they hot.” Delilah whispered to Emily. Emily nodded and the meeting and introductions began.


	3. The Aens and Ceremonials

“They are late.” Mr. Smith said. He was seated between an empty chair to his left and Mr. Park to the right. Mrs. Duran was seated to the left of the chair and everyone was in a spot someplace in the circle room. That was when a loud ethereal noise shook the room. As the noise got louder the room got brighter. Emily fell to the floor covering her ears followed by Delilah, Hansel, Vilkas, Farkas, and Taemin. The adults, un-phased stood quite looking at their children on the floor. The noise disappeared and the room went back to a normal color. in the middle of the room stood two glowing, beautiful, women. 

When Emily was young, her father used to tell her stories of a group of angels called Aens. What made them different from the other angels was that they were held responsible for mythical creatures and were given physical bodies. Their first body stage was like humans and their wings could appear as shadows on the wall. Their second stage was a vibrant light that mixed between animals and humans. There wing could be felt as blades that could serve as offense and defense. Their last stage was said to be towering beautiful creatures that were harmful for humans and other creatures to see or hear. “My apologies.” Said the older women. 

Her skin was a rich caramel. Her hair was like silk, long falling close to the floor and white. Her eyes were changing colors in an opal pattern of blues and green and gave a shining glow. She was tall, around 6’2, and held an hourglass figure. She looked similar in to the other adults, at least forty. Unlike the others, her skin showed no sign of age by wrinkles and she looked wiser. Her name was Aglareth Varda Aen. She was the councils guiding light and the Aen that was said to have kindled certain stars to be of use of any mage that called for them. She was also an Arch Aen of music who was said to relinquish her foes with a beautiful and powerful voice or terrifying light. Behind her was her daughter Unbrewien. Unbrewien, was also an unusual beauty. Her skin was a rich caramel. Her hair was like silk, long, and falling to her lower back. It was white like her mother’s hair. Her eyes were changing colors in an opal pattern of gold, red, blue, and green as if a universe was swirling around in her orbs. She was tall, around 6’0, and held an hourglass figure. She was the spitting image of her mother. 

“Alright, will the children of the Harvest moon’s reign gather to the rising center?” Mr. Smith said as a rising circle with quartz crystal rose from the ground. The children formed a circle around Unbrewien. Emily was place between Farkas and Vilkas and they turned to look at the walls of the room. The room began to chime as Florence, Andreya, and Aglareth formed a triangle pattern around the children. Argaleth began to sing as the sound of instruments began to play. “The sun is up and the moon is out. The power flows as the universe laugh. The Heavens open and you be blessed as the colors that will burst from your chest.” Andreya and Florence joined the song as choir began to chime. “adultis vigilo filii crescere , et sic impletur cantus. Sub ipsum lunae solisque adsunt benedicas tutelam pariter. Dedit illis virtutem et potestatem obsequiumque memoraturos, qualitates omnes excipiant . Da eis ductu honorem tueri velle , quia sua servare futurum .” The women began to join the chimes of the invisible choir as the children began to shiver. 

Emily began to grip her heart. Her heart felt as if it wanted to burst. As she knelled to the floor, she felt her body warm up. She closed her eyes tight and clenched her teeth. She was not aware that the other children did the same. Emily felt a force begin to ooze from her body. She looked up to the glass ceiling. She was in a field of what appeared to be white glowing orbs warp in a fast vortex. Emily began to shine red. Hands still gripping her chest, eyes half open, she turned to look behind her. What was the place of Unbrewien was a giant ball of bright and blinding light floating above the ground. The form seemed to be the source of the vortex that was keeping all the children in. Emily began to panic and looked to her mother who was still singing. Emily began to float above the ground and she moved in the same clockwise direction as the vortex. All the children were doing the same. They were spinning for thirty seconds when Emily felt a burst of energy burst from her chest. Emily was screaming, but unknown by her; she wasn’t the only one doing so. The others were screaming but no one could hear their own voice or the voices of the others. 

The once white vortex gained new colors. Emily’s red force along with Vilkas’s blue, Farkas’s purple, Delilah’s Gold, Taemin’s pink, and Hansel’s green swirled with the fast vortex. The vortex began to slow considerably with its speed, almost to a halt, and the children floated in their positions. Emily’s rested in the air and looked at the colors with her mouth still open when the vortex took a weird form. The mixed colors separated and the red mist seeped into her mouth. Arms held back, she began to fall. And everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin words translate to: Watch the children grow to adults, and thus be filled with song. They are here under their guardian moon and the sun bless them as well. Given them power and strength and loyalty, let all the qualities seep. Give them guidance, and honor, and the will to protect, because the future is their's to keep.


	4. The Days After

When Emily came through, she was resting in her bedroom. Her room wasn’t what she remembered. The once polka dotted cotton bed sheets were replaced with a red satin one. The window seal that once held barren soil was replaced by red lilies. The blank walls were now green and your blue curtains were red. Emily’s door opened to revealed excited parents. Your mother ran to Emily and flung herself onto the bed. “So…how do you feel!?” she asked. Emily looked at her mother. “My head feels funny and there is a steam hammer banging at my chest.” Emily said grumpily. Florence grabbed Emily into a hug and began to squeal. “Alright Florence you’re going to kill her.” Mr. Duran said. “Sorry.” Florence looked her husband, then her daughter and apologized. “I’m just so happy.” 

Perseus Aqua Rogatoris Duran was another member of the council. He was on a job when Emily was initiated fully into the realm of Armada. Perseus was tall, 6’0 with curly dark brown hair. He walked towards the bed. “Heard that Unbrewien gave you quite a time.” He said. “What do you mean?” Emily asked. Emily recalled that Unbrewien’s disappearance during the ceremony. “Well sweetie,” Florence started. “When the mages becomes the designated future Keepers, an Aen appears to release the dormant power inside you.” Florence said. “But not in the way you described Florence. A vortex!? When we were designated, we floated and the colors came out and went back in. We weren’t swirled in a raging vortex and Aglareth didn’t blow up.” Perseus said. Emily looked at her father then her mother. “Blow up?” she asked. “More liked burst into a glowing ball…but she’s okay, along with the others, don’t worry.” Florence said. Emily signed and through herself into a pillow “I have school tomorrow don’t I?” Emily asked. “Pretty much kiddo.” Perseus answered. 

The next morning Emily went to school. St. Jude’s high school wasn’t magical, it was normal. She saw her normal friends, normal teachers, normal classes that knew nothing about the magical worlds. It was an all-girls school so the topic of boys was big when it happened. “So what were the others like?” Alex asked. Alex was one of Emily’s closets friends. It was lunch time and Emily was with Alex along with Jessica and Heather. “Well, they were all tall. Farkas and Vilkas were mysterious and really hot. Taemin was totally cute and Hansel was built, big boned but handsome.” Emily said. “Omg go into detail?” Jessica said. Emily smiled and kept her mouth shut. Sure she thought the men from yesterday were dreamy but the topic of boys made her feel shy. That was when someone called out Emily’s name. Emily turned to see Unbrewien and Delilah approach the table. Emily held a blank expression, but inside she was screaming. What were they doing her? Delilah was from America and Unbrewien lived in the realms of Aen. To be in England was very strange. “Do you mind if we sit with you guys?” Unbrewien asked. Her eyes were now a basic black. “Not at all.” Alex said. Unbrewien noticed Emily starring at her. “Contacts.” Unbrewien said. 

“I was telling them about the boys.” Emily said. Delilah sat down with excitement. “Oh yeah they were hot.” Delilah said. “What did you think Unbrewien?” Heather asked. “They were attractive but I’m not into those kinds of things.” Unbrewien asked. “So are you…gay?” Alex asked. “No and there wasn’t no reason to ask like that. Personally I don’t care much for dating, female or male. If a relationship tends to happen, it happens.” She answered. 

The day went on and school was finally over. Emily was meeting with Unbrewien, Delilah, Alex, Heather, and Jessica when the bell rang. The group of girls were greeted each other in the halls and began to walk to the exits. When they exited, the school front was littered with girls. Of course this was normal at the end of school but no one was moving. Everyone was in cliques and whispering. Something had caught the attention of the girls. Emily’s group moved to the stair cases that lead to the road. Unfortunately for them, majority of the girls were huddled in the same direction. When they finally got to the front they saw what was driving everybody nuts. Parked near the curb were two cars and a motorcycle. 

The drivers were none other than Vilkas, Farkas, Taemin, and Hansel. They were leaning on the cars looking for something. Apparently they just came from school. Their yellow uniforms resembled St. Francis all-boys school which just so happened to be St. Jude’s brother school. “Who are they and can I get their number?” Jessica said. “Oy there are the girls.” Hansel called out. Emily looked around to see all the girls begin to whisper and toss their hair flirtatiously. “You guys want a ride?” Vilkas asked. Unbrewien walked to Vilkas and he opened the front passenger seat of what looked to be his convertible. “Jessica, Alex, you can join us” Unbrewien said. Jessica got in the back seat and with Alex and they waited for the others. Delilah hoped in the front passenger seat of Taemin’s vehicle, similar to Vilkas’s, followed by Heather getting in the back with Hansel. All that was left was Farkas. Farkas looked at Emily and held out a helmet. “Emily if you don’t go I will rip your hair out.” Alex yelled. Emily grabbed the helmet and got on. 

They were half way to Emily’s house when Emily began to ask questions. “I thought you lived in Romania, Hansel was in Scotland, and Taemin was in Korea?” she asked. “Portals, once you learn the basics you could open them to places in the non-magical world.” He answered. Emily was stunned. She didn’t know much heavy duty magic. Sure both her parents were keepers and she knew how to do a few things but she never learned how to deal spells on that level. “Why are all of you here?” Emily asked. “Our parents thought it would be convenient to send us to England. Apparently there are a lot of things going on here that needs to be dealt with. Anyway, Vilkas and I are throwing a party this Friday at an abandoned warehouse. No magic though .There are going to be mortals so you could invite your friends.” Farkas said. “I’ll see.” Emily responded.


	5. Uninvited Guest

The rest of the week was bothersome. Many of the school’s females couldn’t get over Farkas and his gang’s appearance. At least it was Friday and Emily had something to do. Emily was standing in front of the warehouse with Alex, Jessica, and Heather. Music was blaring and Emily walked in. A wave of people was jumping up and down when Farkas approached. “I’m glad you came and brought your friends to add to the party.” He said as he hugged Emily. He then moved to greet the other people.

Emily was shy for a good while, leaning on a wall observing her friends on the second floor of the warehouse. Heather was off dancing with Hansel and Alex and Jessica were dancing with some guys. Emily stood in the corner when she saw Farkas stare at her. She moved to the floor and closed her eyes and began to sway. No way was she going to be one of those girls that stood in the corner and waited for life to happen. Emily kept her eyes closed to avoid the looks of others. After a few songs she was having fun and felt free. Delilah moved to Emily and they began to dance together. Emily was in the zone when Farkas approached her. “Do you wanna dance?” he asked. Emily grabbed Farkas and excused herself from Delilah. The two were swaying back and forth. “I see you began to loosen up.” Farkas whispered. Emily smiled. “You’re right.” Emily said when suddenly there was a crashing noise followed by a shriek. The music stopped and Emily saw black smoke begin to emerge. 

Emily turned to look for her friends and spotted Alex. She grabbed Alex and began speeding for the exit on the first floor. “Where is Jessica and Heather!?” she asked. “I don’t know. Emily what’s going on?” Alex replied. This was bad Alex was frantic and unknown shadows were attacking. Emily and Alex reached the first floor when she saw the remainder of her school friends. Black forms of smoke were leaping from wall to wall and the party lights were sparking. Heather and Jessica were being shielded by Hansel and Emily acted. She thanked Hansel and pushed her friends to the exit. Heather ran out followed by Jessica and Alex when the warehouse door gates slammed shut. “EMILY!” her friends yelled trying as they realized that Emily was separated from them. “Don’t worry it’s probably a door malfunction. Go home and I’ll talk to you guys later!” Emily shouted to her friends. Emily went towards the crowd of trapped people as the lights cut out. “Achamar, Baham, Askella, Dheneb,” Emily heard as people called on the stars. But nothing happened. Emily saw Delilah, Unbrewien, Taemin, Farkas, Vilkas and Hansel form a protective circle and she followed. “There are no mortals in the facility. I’m going to bring some light to this unnatural darkness.” Unbrewien said. “If you didn’t see, the bloody stars abandoned us.” Hansel said “It seems so but in the name of my mother I’m still here.” Unbrewien moved to the center of the room and a strong light began to seep from her. Deer Antlers grew out of her head and her skin began to change to a bright neon grey blue. Emily observed Unbrewien. Her father used to say that the second form of an Aen was the equivalent of a prepared solider. The dark floor was being filled with light. Everybody that was still remaining in the warehouse moved to towards the source of the light. People from upstairs were running to join the crowd followed by the dark shadows. Unbrewien began to chant something before she turned to the crowd. “All the mortals are absent! Those who know how to call the stars or any spell that deals light, do so NOW!” Unbrewien she ordered as she got in a defensive position. Unbrewien yelled in an unknown but musical language. The room shook and the shadows began to take a humanoid form. They began to look aggressive when they rushed towards the group of mages. 

Names of stars began to be called upon and a fight broke out. The Light that was summoned began to take forms as they fought against the shadows. Mages were yelling and flaying their arms, wands, swords, staff, or whatever mystical object they had in their arsenal. Emily acted too. She raised her arms and concentrated. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as vines began to grow and climb the walls. A ten other mages saw Emily and joined her. Emily’s vines started growing flowers as the ten mages chanted. The center of the flowers that were glowing began to shine brighter with the help of the others. 

The room became a battleground and after thirty minutes of spell calling the lights came back on and the shadows fled, crashing into an area on a wall. When the shadows left, there was a burning group of symbols left behind. Emily looked at the wall along with every other mage in the room. “What does it mean Aen?” a male mage gasped. Everyone was gasping. Some mages were hurt and receiving treatment by the Priest classes. Emily was extremely tired. Never have a scenario come were she would use so much strength. “Give me time. It is neither in the language of my mother or the language of my father.” She replied. “Then what is it.” Asked a bunch of tired mages. “It’s a twisted and dark version of Enochian and it is ancient.” Unbrewien said. She then tensed and turned to the crowd behind her. “Alright listen up. Pick a partner and return to your homes. If your parents and or family are gone, report to the Ministry of Mages on Armada. Not your local ministry but Armada itself. Priest, please bring the wounded to the gardens. If you’re a fighter class with the last names H through K, accompany the priest to the gardens hospital. When you are finished go on your search with haste. Be prepared and be ready to fight. These are minor demons we are dealing with. Make haste and make due to report.” Delilah, Emily, Vilkas, Farkas, Taemin, and Hansel stayed where they were. As everyone moved out Unbrewien moved towards her group. “Taemin, Delilah, and Hansel. You three will check for your parents. Vilkas and Farkas do the same. Emily you come with me.” She instructed. “What were the words Unbrewien.” Taemin asked with a puzzled expression. Everyone was tired, including the other mages, and wanted to know more before they left. “I’m not sure but I think Hell have attacked the garden. If so we need to meet in the council halls and discuss.” She said. All the mages began to fiercely move. Portals of different colors began to open and close spontaneously. Emily was anxious. She watched as the others left and then focused her attention on her normal looking companion. “Hold on tight” Unbrewien said. Emily attached herself to the Aen and they disappeared.


End file.
